


Bunny Mafia

by BottomBunnyBoy



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: But it doesn't happen, Koujaku is the hired body guard, M/M, Mafia AU, Minor Violence, almost non con, he deals with a lot of shit in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomBunnyBoy/pseuds/BottomBunnyBoy
Summary: Finally hitting the age 19, Noiz is sent to Japan to watch over the family mafia that is quickly expanding and Koujaku has been hired to protect him from any harm.





	1. The first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This was proof read by the awesome sakurakatadance and Blacksprut <3 This is going to be my first multi chapter story and I am so excited to work on it!

It was around age 2 when his parents found out that his sense of pain was warped when he broke his leg and barely reacted to it. Sure he cried but never for long and never loudly. Noiz’s father was ecstatic to learn his son had an unusually high pain threshold, locking him away to groom him for taking over his position as a mafia boss when the time came. His mother on the other hand looked down on him for being messed up, disgusted by having a child that could barely even feel. His childhood was a bland mix of learning and being tortured, when he took over the business he would have to do the dirty work, so he was locked in the same part of the house for years. They told Noiz it was for security, but he knew they never did that to Theo, his brother was meant to live a normal life lest their mother leave. Only one child was needed to become the head boss anyway. 

At the age of 5, they left Noiz alone in the ‘room’ periodically to get him used to being isolated, from then until 10 he studied languages such as Russian, English, Japanese and Spanish. Their family did business in all those countries but Japan was the most important since he would be sent there when he hit 19 to lead their gang there. From 15 until 18 the torture started, wearing away at what little pain he could feel until he numbly sat there, emotions and nerves ground down to make the perfect Mafia boss. A cold person with little regard to other people and without the fear of injury or even death. Leaving to Japan though was something he looked forward to, to get away from the hellish prison his family put him through. Sitting back in the dark cellar like room, the blond did wonder if Japan would be different and if he could rebuild himself there. He doubted that.

#### \------------------------------------------------------------------ Current- Noiz’s view

Japan was so much different than everything Noiz had come to know, bright lights contrasted the suffocating blackness of the room. The smell of food and perfumes all mixing together into a cloud of different scents that was almost overwhelming compared to the few smells he knew. Even the food looked so much more different and he tried to rack his brain for what any of the food was but it was a blank database. 

Noiz knew he was supposed to wait for his bodyguard to show up when he exited the plane, but he wanted to look around first, curiosity leading him to sneak past the bodyguard, though he actually didn’t know what he looked like besides the fact he would be dressed up, and went straight to the shopping center connected to the station. First he had to sample the food, not bothering to be careful as he pulled thick wads of cash out of his pocket to buy anything that looked or smelled good and some that were just plain weird. After filling his arms with packets and containers of food he walked around more, looking at every store and stuffing his face until he saw the arcade. Video games were one of the few things he was allowed to do back at Germany, that and learning how to hack into things when his parents weren’t looking, but games were a lot more fun. Sharp green eyes darted from one brightly lit up console to another before a neon green claw machine stood out, or more precisely the bunny plushie he saw in it. Noiz would never admit he liked bunnies, but the small stuffed animal would be easy to hide in his deep pockets of his black cargo pants. 

Stalking around the glass like a shark, his food was almost forgotten as Noiz calculated the precise angle before finally putting some change in and soon he was pulling the little white rabbit out of the machine. Next his sights locked on to a pinball machine that gave out candy the longer you lasted and the coins in his pockets were quickly replaced by sweets and empty wrappers as he ate and played. Even though he was able to outsmart every game and win each time, it was still fun to play and actually do something his age, too bad it had to come to an end when he heard his name over the loudspeaker. His actual name that he rarely went by, in an urgent voice.  
But instead of being the adult he was, Noiz brushed it off and sat down at a racing game, he wasn't in Germany, he didn't need to be scared of disobeying his parents. Putting in his tokens, he spend a good few minutes in the game only to get pulled off by the back of his lime green hoodie before he even hit the finish line. Instantly he was on edge and bared his teeth at the stranger who felt they were important enough to lay their hands on him. 

“Let go of me you stupid asshole or I-” 

A quiet man in a dark and expensive looking suit looked down at him and pulled him up to his feet without a word, leading him to the car parked outside. Of course he assumed that the guy must have been the bodyguard, fancy and stupid looking as well as knowing who he even was. They approached the parking lot and Noiz rolled his eyes at sleek black limo that the German found to just be a waste of money... costly car, crisp tuxedo, it was just all useless junk that they paid too much for. Noiz was about to get in on his own when he was pulled in by two grinning blonds in very ugly plaid suits. His mind went blank for a moment and he threw out all the moves he knew to get away while in the car such as trying to break the biggest blond’s nose but they must have been pretty used to the mafia scene as they blocked every scratch, punch and bite he sent at them. Instead they twisted his arms back and pressed long bone like fingers into the curve of his shoulder. 

“What the fuck?” 

He pulled back but all it did was make the slightly smaller blond smile wider and press down harder until his left arm lost all ability to move and was tied to his right.

“Now now Noiz-san, didn’t your parents teach you not to just go with strangers?” 

The voice sent a surge of urgency through him and Noiz struggled back, planting his feet on the ground and throwing his weight back. But the stronger blond that held the ropes let go enough that Noiz slammed his head back against the roof when tossing himself back and almost knocked himself out. It was just enough to make it easy for the blonds and the man in the suit to shove Noiz into the back seat fully and finish securing the binds. 

#### \-----------------------------------  
Koujaku’s View

He hated his father, for all he did and for selling him off to be some bodyguard. If only he had killed him when he had the chance. Koujaku lit up his cigar with a shaky hand and took a deep drag to calm himself, to stop his thoughts from going back to that sadistic bastard. Cigars weren’t usually allowed in airports but a few winks at the young ladies who worked there and he was good to go which he appreciated. Now all he had to do was patiently wait for his new boss to show up, some blond brat that even had the nerve to skip the first flight to get piercings done before coming to Japan. So he at least knew what to look for, a blond German covered in metal and a bright green hoodie, should be easy in a place like this, but somehow Koujaku didn’t see anyone like that anywhere for the first half hour of waiting. The frustrated male called the front desk and smoked 2 more cigars before his patience ran out. 

“Fucking brat…”

Koujaku growled and mushed the cigar against the trashcan and tossed it out. Now where would a teenager go? It'd been a long time since he had been a teenager, and even then he never had time to spend on simple pleasures or stupid stuff. The dark haired male struck an idea when he thought about some of the younger guys in his old gang and set a brisk pace to the arcade. He got there in time to see Noiz and a suited male walking out. Cursing to himself, Koujaku followed the pair and caught up in time to see his new boss already getting kidnapped like an idiot. Pulling his sword out from the back of his floral red kimono, Koujaku approached the car and slammed the handle into the back of the suit guy’s head hard enough to crumple him. Next he locked eyes with… Koujaku almost did a double take seeing the blond duo. 

"You two..."

“Ah, Koujaku-san, we didn’t expect to see you here, maybe we can talk this out?” 

Virus went right to trying to bargain as he gave a sickly sweet grin, but Koujaku could see the slight pinch of his brows as he realized how bad the situation looked for him and Trip. 

“It would be a shame if Aoba found out so please don’t tell him~ We’ll give you Noiz back.” 

Before Koujaku could retort, the youngest blond was shoved out of the car onto him and Virus hissed at the driver to go right away. 

“Bye Bye~.” 

Sneering at the retreating car, he knew he had to take Noiz back first, that was more important so he had to reluctantly let the yakuza twins get away. His attention was grabbed by a low groan and he looked down at the boy, eyes glazed over from what he guessed was a hit to the head and he knew right away from past experience that he'd end up having to carry the kid home. With a sigh, Koujaku threw the unconscious blond over his shoulder and walked to his own, slightly smaller car, and went in the back with Noiz before giving the glass a few knocks to signal he was ready to leave. He would have to have a stern talk later with Noiz. 

#### \------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the car

All Noiz knew when he came to was that he had been unconscious for some unknown amount of time and the moment his head cleared up he started flailing his limbs in an attack to hit possible enemies as a last shot defense.  
Koujaku hissed in pain when a fist connected with his cheek, not hard enough to leave a mark but he still pinned down the blond’s arms. 

“Listen here you little shit, I am your bodyguard Koujaku, your dumb ass almost got kidnapped the first damn day! What the fuck were you thinking?”

It didn’t even occur to him that he shouldn’t speak that way to a boss, really all he saw was some kid involved in something too big and too dangerous.  
Noiz squinted his eyes while looking the other over and when he saw that the other did seem to fit the description of his bodyguard he relaxed in the grip, it said look for someone in formal clothing, guess they counted a kimono as formal. 

“Ok, let go of me old man. Thought the other guy was my bodyguard.” 

He mumbled the last part and tried to jerk his arms back from the frustrated Koujaku, bringing his knees to his chest while crossing them at the ankle. He hoped it wouldn’t be a long drive alone with the older male. 

“Brat! Don’t call me old, I’m 25. And besides, what were you doing going to the arcade?! You were supposed to go straight to me and nowhere else.” 

Koujaku jumped straight into the lecture, if he was going to babysit some brat then Noiz had better act good, but it was obvious that it was going through one ear and out the other, Noiz only paying attention to his hoodie string that he was picking at. 

“Yeah whatever old man.” 

He didn’t want to do any of this, he didn’t want to be a mafia boss and he sure as hell didn’t want to be watched over by some dressed up prick. He was about to voice it when Koujaku gave an indignant huff before grabbing a handful of blond hair and dragging Noiz to face him. 

“Listen up and behave or-” 

Noiz cut him off. “Or you’ll punish me?” The blond snickered, a shit eating grin on his face. “Is that what old men like you are into?”

If he was going to be stuck with this man, maybe he could make it fun at least.

Koujaku made an offended scoff and shoved the blond away from him. “Gross little brat.” 

“Of course, an old man can’t actually do anything, too scared your bones will creak? Or is it that you can’t get it up?” 

Noiz continued trying to rile the other up, and it worked when Koujaku shoved him down and grabbed his hoodie again. Shifting under him Noiz squeezed his thighs together around one of the older man's legs with a grin as he made it hard for Koujaku to pull back his leg from between the blond’s causing him to get flustered and struggle. 

“Fine, you want my knee between your legs so bad?” 

Koujaku growled and pressed down hard on Noiz’s balls hoping the blond would give up but the younger male’s eyes widened before an entirely different look took it’s place. It ended up being Koujaku who was more shocked when the other let out a few small gasps from his parted lips and his normally sharp eyes were lidded when the pain shot through him. Not knowing what to do now that his plan went south and he was feeling awkward, the older one ground his knee down hard before pulling away again, watching Noiz’s face flush from embarrassment when he moaned loudly. 

The young blond was the first to look away, wiggling around in the seat to try and hide the fact he was getting hard, pulling down his hoodie while Koujaku instead cleared his throat and pulled out his coil so he could look anywhere but the German. He was trying to ignore the fact that he liked hearing those sounds and maybe even the sight. He felt like an old pervert but in his defense it should have hurt the blond like it did most guys and made him back off.  
Noiz hadn’t expected to make such a loud sound, hell he didn’t think that would feel good, if anything he shouldn’t have been able to feel it at all. Once the shock of it wore off he noticed he was fully hard, being the little shit he was, Noiz decided to make it worse for his new bodyguard and push the envelope since now he could control his voice and he wasn’t going to ride home with a boner. Sliding down the seat now a lot more daring, Noiz figured if he was gonna focus so much on the coil he might as well use the chance to get off, besides he didn’t mind giving the older male a show if he decided to look over and he slipped one hand down the front of his tented jeans to give himself a few quick strokes. Eyes darting to the side to see what the other would do would do. When he saw Koujaku turn red but continue reading he decided to go full gear and unbutton his pants so his member was free, sure that if the sight alone didn’t get a reaction then the metal studs on his dick would. And he was right, Koujaku sputtered and grabbed Noiz’s hands to pull them away and above his head. 

“Don’t do that right here! Don’t you have any fucking shame?”

Koujaku scolded, trying not to look down or at the blond’s smug face.

“You’re the one who caused this.” The blond shot back. 

“You wanted my leg between yours! And that doesn’t mean you can just do... that!” 

Koujaku motioned down to the blond’s crotch when he talked face turning an even deeper shade of red. 

“Well it’s not going to just go away so I might as well take care so I’m not hard all the way back. How far are we from the house anyway?” 

The blond frowned a bit when he realized he couldn’t do anything with his hands trapped and he had nothing to grind on since the older male kept away from him. 

“C’mon, I don’t wanna wait.” 

Noiz continued his complaining when Koujaku narrowed his ruby eyes. An idea struck the blond though after a few moments of the two glaring at each other and he smirked. 

“If you help me get off then I’ll suck you off.” 

Sounded like a good deal to Noiz, hell the other would even get an advantage of being sucked off but judging by the offended look on the other’s face it seemed like it was a no before Koujaku shoved his hands back with a groan.

“Whatever, just jack yourself off brat and try not to be too loud.” 

Koujaku’s face was still burning and he turned away with his coil already on for him to distract himself with while the blond shrugged. It was hard to keep a calm demeanor with soft moans filling the car and the sound of skin sliding on skin distracting him, his heart was thrumming in his ears and he almost turned back around to yell at Noiz from being so shameless but that would mean he’d have to see what was going on behind him and he wasn’t sure he could handle that. He counted himself lucky that the car pulled up to it’s destination a few moments before the blond came and he was out of the car the second it stopped. Now that they were at the place Koujaku could do his own thing since he only needed to be around the young mafia boss when outside and sleep in a room near him at night. 

#### \------------------------------------------------------------------  
At Mizuki’s bar

Koujaku slammed his half empty glass on the counter, some of the liquid sloshing over the edge as Mizuki laughed at his tale. 

“Can you believe what that little fucker did?! And I’m stuck with him for who knows how long!” 

Resting his head in his hands, the dark haired male groaned in frustration, not noticing his friend grinning.

“But did you like it?” 

His head shot up to send a scathing glare at Mizuki who was almost doubled over. 

“Screw you. I’m not paying for my drink now.” To punctuate that, Koujaku took down the rest of his shot and pushed it forward for a refill. It wasn’t like he paid most of the time anyway so it didn’t faze Mizuki who poured more anyway. It was gone in seconds, he didn’t want to go back until he was drunk and could handle dealing with some 19 year old brat without punching him. 

#### \------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back at home

Getting back to the fairly big house at around 5am after accidentally falling asleep at the bar, he finally scanned over the flat that held about 4 rooms, one for him, one for Noiz and another for his other bodyguard. For some reason the blond’s dad insisted he have two men watching over him and really he had no idea who the last room belonged to, he assumed it would just be a storage or workroom for Noiz. He passed said boy’s room when traveling to his own as quietly as possible but the door flung open anyway to reveal the blond standing naked and looking like he just woke up, eyes squinted and blurry as he rubbed his eyes. 

“Can’t you be any fucking quieter? Damn old man I just finally got to bed.”

Maybe Koujaku wasn’t being as stealthy as he thought. He looked away once he noticed the lack of clothes, of course this kid was the type to sleep naked.

“Go back to sleep then, shouldn’t kids like you have a bedtime?” 

So much for being drunk to avoid conflict, the young German already looked ready to fight him if not for the fact Koujaku leaned on the wall for support as he hobbled away to his room wanting to pass out and he felt lucky that Noiz let him with a slam of his own door.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I re added the chapter after some editing and figured it'd be best to just reupload the changed chapter!

The sun was what woke Koujaku up, that and the fact he felt sicker than a dog, practically having to crawl to the bathroom. How much did Mizuki let him drink? He knew partially it was his fault for demanding more and more but Mizuki was a bartender for fuck’s sake, he should know when to cut someone off. He also put some of the blame on the blond brat he was forced to work for, the damn smug grin settling itself in his mind as if it had the right to. And as they say, speak of the devil and he shall appear...

“Take your fucking mask off!” 

He could hear Noiz’s annoying and whiny voice from the bathroom, the loud shouting startling him into being more awake as he trudged to the living room only to see Noiz in only boy-shorts straddling some albino in a gas-mask. For a moment he thought it was a very odd sexual thing as Noiz wiggled in the guy’s lap, until he noticed the frustrated look on the blond’s scrunched up face as he tried to pull off the mask and the white haired male pleading with Noiz to stop. Koujaku eventually decided to step in before the stranger started actually crying and wrapped his arms around Noiz’s torso pulling him off like he was some angry cat. He did take note that he could feel the boy’s ribs and that he was surprisingly light, almost too much so considering a closer look showed the blond to be mainly pale skin and bones.

“Fuck off, let me down old man.” 

The anger was immediately directed at the older male, furious green eyes locking onto his drowsy red ones as he practically hissed his words. For someone who didn’t look strong, Noiz put up a fight to get out of the older man's grasp and a few feet away. 

“Why did I have to get stuck with weirdos?” 

“I could say the same thing brat.” 

The whimpering albino rushed behind Koujaku to hide and he was sure the boy’s face would be one of pure panic if it weren’t for the gas mask. Clear was his name if he was correct and his job was supposed to do with cleaning the home and cooking as well as defending the house from break-ins when they were gone. It seemed strange to have so many safety precautions just for the young blond, but he guessed it had to do with the feeling issue. It did made a bit more sense when he thought of it that way, the kid probably couldn’t take care of himself easily when he could be injured and never even know. 

“Thank you Koujaku-san! I’m gonna go make breakfast.”

The last sentence trailed off but still kept the same preppy tone while Clear bolted into the kitchen and went right to work, most likely nervous to be around Noiz any longer. The albino had good work ethic at least. Noiz still had a pissed off look on his face but wasn’t looking at anyone anymore instead checking out the room and mumbling a bit. Koujaku huffed, slightly paranoid the blond was talking shit about him under his breath. 

“What’s wrong brat?” 

“Hm? Nothing, just this room looks like shit.” 

That irked the older male, the room foundation looked faintly like his own house with the oriental detail and old fashioned air to it. It was really a beautiful home. The floor was a dark wood, warm brown furniture and a cozy looking couch with a blanket laid over it, really Clear had done an amazing job with decorating and making the room feel welcoming. 

“Of course the concept of classic style is lost on a kid like you. Why don’t you just go up to your room and play video games and leave all the work to real adults.” 

Hell if the blond was a recluse that’d make his job easier not having to escort him outside and Noiz did look like the type to leave his room often.

“Jokes on you old man, I’ve gotta meet up with someone, don’t bother asking, it’s a secret even to you.” 

Noiz gave him a quick smirk and motioned down at his body. 

“Or do you think I should just go like this? Might make the deal easier.”

Rolling his eyes, the older male scoffed. Damn teenagers and their cocky attitudes, especially when they had no merit for being so self confident. 

“Put clothes on then we can leave.” 

\---------------------

Koujaku followed the young blond through disgusting, blood and urine covered back alleys for nearly an hour trying to bite back remarks about their location. It was seedy and screamed danger but Noiz kept on with his stone like face and hands in his pockets while Koujaku on the other hand was ready to grab his sword at a moment's notice, to him that was a big difference between some kid and a real man. 

“There’s no other way there?” 

Koujaku pinched his nose shut to block out the smell as it got worse, this time they passed a chalk outline and smear of blood. How comforting. Noiz snorted as if it was completely normal but if he never had to visit here again he’d be happy. 

“According to my coil this is the only way, besides shouldn’t you be familiar with this place old man? I mean you used to live by here after all, or were you too much of a goody-two shoes to enter such a dangerous place.”

The blond grinned when Koujaku came to a halt and his face twisted into a deep sneer. 

“What are you saying brat?” 

“Your bio, I know what you did, why you are here, who you are and what happened to her.”

Noiz barely finished the sentence when he was slammed against a wall hard enough to knock out a normal person and an arm was shoved against his throat cutting off his breath. It didn’t stop him though and the smug looked stayed plastered onto his face.

“Don’t comment on stuff you don’t know about.”

“Or what, you’ll kill me? He’ll let her die if you do, we both know that and I know you don’t want that to happen.” 

The arm left his throat and Noiz moved to take a step forward only to be slammed back by a fist to his face followed by a loud cracking sound when his head made contact with brick. Blood dribbled out of his possibly broken nose and the blond just wiped it off with a grin before pinching and pushing it back in place. He could almost feel it. He would have pushed Koujaku further, cracked and pried open the armor the other wore to really get him going but he’d be late for the meeting and besides, he still had a lot of time with Koujaku to do whatever he wanted later. 

\---------------------

The building they arrived at was at least cleaner than the alley, though that wasn’t a hard task, the place looked like it hadn’t been scrubbed in years and a layer of dirt covered the brick but atleast it didn’t have blood stains. A man opened the heavy metal door to lead them in before they could even knock, his face blank and wearing a plain black suit. Behind him was another, smaller man who had a cunning grin and a more relaxed style of a hoodie and baggy jeans, it was blindingly obvious who was the boss and who was the bodyguard. 

“Come in, come in!” 

The shorter guy flung the door the rest of the way open and grabbed Noiz by the arm to pull him in. If Koujaku was a good bodyguard he wouldn’t have let him even lay a finger on Noiz but he didn’t care so long as the blond didn’t die. 

“We will need to talk alone-”

Koujaku’s eyes met with the bald man's bland eyes, both knew that leaving the two alone would be too far with the business they were in but listened to what the other had to say after all they had no say in it with how stubborn the bosses could be. 

“-But I think it would be a good idea, for safety of course, to do a quick pat down before we go. My bodyguard will check you and yours can look over me to prove I don’t have any weapons.” 

It was his show of trust, letting Noiz know he was willing to get searched. Koujaku was hesitant about it, he didn’t know how to check for weapons and he certainly didn’t want his hands on another man’s body but it had to be done. While patting down on pockets and wherever Koujaku assumed one would hide their weapons, he kept darting his eyes back to his own boss. The other bodyguard seemed to take the job of feeling the blond up a bit too well and he felt a bit of anger at how blatantly rude and disgusting the man was being. Finally both bosses had shown that they had no dangerous weapons with them and Noiz silently followed the stranger into the room.

\---------------------

A crash echoed in the hallway breaking the awkward tension that had been surrounding the two bodyguards for almost an hour, Koujaku and the other man springing up to action only for the two bosses to step out of the room with sour looks. The stranger to Koujaku had a tense grin and a black eye that looked anywhere but at Noiz.

“We’ll pretend this never happened. Don’t get too attached to people and watch your fucking mouth next time.” 

The other boss stormed off with his guard and left Noiz with Koujaku and the warning. The blond’s cold eyes were narrowed more than usual, showing frustration and anger that made his young face look a few years older. Koujaku held back the urge to tell Noiz he’d end up with wrinkles early on making faces like that. 

“Let’s fucking leave.”

“What hap-”

Koujaku wanted to ask if he was okay, to try and let the younger male know he could talk to him but Noiz whipped around and cut him off with a dark glare that made him want to take back his kindness. 

“Just a bad deal.” 

Noiz didn’t want to say anymore and chewed on his chapped lips before trailing down the hall knowing Koujaku would follow behind not sure if this was something he should tell the older male about or if he even wanted to say what happened. He tore at the thin skin and mumbled to himself. It would have went fine if the bastard hadn’t threatened him, hell he was about to accept when the fucker pulled out his trump card to make sure the blond would agree.

“...How could he…Why…father said…”

Koujaku could only make out bits and pieces of what the blond was saying but it seemed like it must have been terrible to shake Noiz up so badly but he couldn’t feel any pity for him after how the blond had teased and used his mother against him. To him it was karma hitting the young man and giving him a taste of his medicine. 

\------

They finally got home after a long walk that was unnaturally quiet as though even nature was holding it’s breath for the two and Clear greeting them at the door with cheer, the first real sound they’d heard in almost an hour.

“The other bodyguard came in, he’s re-” 

Unfortunately for Clear, the blond was still in a mood and used his shoulder to shove the albino out of the way to get to his room almost making him stumble and fall. Koujaku grabbed the man’s arm to steady him, he couldn’t see if Clear was staring at him but he could almost feel the confused look and shrugged. 

“Something happened earlier to him, don’t take it personally.” 

He patted Clear’s back, poor guy’s shoulders were drooped like he was a sad puppy. If it weren’t for the creepy gas-mask it might even be considered cute.

“Let’s get dinner ready.” 

Going into the kitchen Koujaku watched Clear light up and start to work on dinner and found himself amazed by how precise and clean the younger, or at least he assumed younger, male was almost not even needing measuring cups or a cookbook. Pans were set up for soups and a turkey was pulled out of the oven as Clear explained what he was making and where he had learned it from, it seemed most of the stuff he knew had been taught to him by his grandfather. After the stressful day the calm atmosphere was very much needed, the scent of the cake Clear was making for dessert sweetened the air and Koujaku felt it was almost a shame knowing that the vanilla cake would be eaten after Clear took the time to make delicate white flowers and trimming with a loving touch. The peace was interrupted though as the house filled with loud, angry German. Both heads whirled around to stare at Noiz’s room in surprise, Koujaku didn’t even suspect that the blond could be that loud with how much he mumbled. Clear on the other hand was slightly scared, shrinking in on himself in fear at the booming voice. Even though he knew it wasn’t aimed at him the albino still shook and held himself.

Meanwhile Noiz was in his room, coil on and video chatting with his dad, making sure to speak his native tongue so the other house occupants couldn’t tell what they were talking about as he yelled insults and questions.

“You told me no one knew about Theo!” 

Noiz was furious, it was the angriest he had ever been and his father equally angry to hear that his son punched another gang’s boss on the first meeting on the first day without thinking of possible consequences. 

“If anything happens to my brother I will kill that man no matter what happens to your business.” 

He clicked off the coil before his father could react and tossed it hard against the small futon set up in his room, now a lot less confident about working as a leader. Noiz couldn’t help but worry about his younger brother, Theo wasn’t trained like he was, he never experienced the mafia kind of lifestyle or the pain that followed it. But surely they wouldn’t send someone all the way to Germany to kill someone, would they? Noiz turned over onto his side on the bed trying to take a few breaths and rationalize everything. He would agree to do the deal and Theo would be safe simple as that. Noiz messaged Koujaku that he wouldn’t be down for dinner and curled up in his bed with his knees to his chest, falling asleep fairly quickly.

Letting out a frustrated groan, Koujaku called the blond a brat under his breath and gave the news to a disappointed Clear. The texting was terrible and had errors, he sincerely hoped Noiz didn’t text clients the same way.

“Well at least you and Mink-san will be eating dinner with me.”

He could still hear the sadness in the other’s voice and he ruffled the soft white hair while giving one of his charming grins that he would once use on girls.

“Yeah, we’ll be here with you.” 

Koujaku could see the effect it had on the albino with how he stood taller and bounced on the balls of his feet. It felt good to be around someone so cheerful and kind. 

“That is true! Thank you Koujaku-san!” 

The two sat down at the big table, waiting a few minutes to eat until they realized the other body guard might not be going them that night and Clear’s mood dropped again leaving Koujaku to try and cheer him up once more. They gave in and started eating, the turkey was beyond what Koujaku had ever had, soft and chewy with a sweet sauce that melted in his mouth and even the rice held more flavor than he was used to. Clear sure seemed to love his spices.

“So Clear, what made you choose to take the job, you know what a mafia is right? The food is very good by the way, I’m sure your grandfather must have loved it.” 

Clear seemed to sweet and innocent to be involved in any of this but looks could be deceiving. 

“Oh! I am really good with cleaning and since grandpa passed away I didn’t know what I was going to do and I found out about this job.”

Koujaku couldn’t see it but the other man's face was red under the mask. He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

“I didn’t actually know at first about the mafia… It was quite a surprise! And thank you so much! I worked hard on it hoping it would be everyone’s first dinner together, grandfather always expressed that people should eat food together with their loved ones.”

The dark haired male couldn’t help but chuckle, Clear certainly seemed a bit naive, he’d have to keep an eye out for him. The rest of dinner was just small talk and mainly Clear asking Koujaku about his likes and dislikes for food. Once it was done they both made a plate of the left overs and grabbed one each, Clear bringing his to the new bodyguard and left Koujaku to hesitantly bring Noiz his share of food. He knocked lightly on the door and got no reaction, but the room was silent so he assumed it was safe to go in and he was surprised to see the blond laying in a circle on his bed, no covers or pillows and still wearing the same clothes. Koujaku sighed, Aoba used to do that after they played years ago and it reminded him just how young the blond really was even if he was a jerk but he couldn’t just leave him like that it was against his nature. Deciding not to wake him up, Koujaku at least pulled a sheet over him and set the food on the night stand so he could eat later. His face was shockingly peaceful and he could almost say the way Noiz slept with his lips parted was cute, but he was still a brat.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rip Koujaku. That's all I have to say

Noiz was confused to wake up with a blanket, eyebrows furrowed as he sat up shoving it off and tried to remember if he grabbed it in his sleep. The idea was dismissed when he saw the dinner, now wondering if it was Koujaku or Clear that brought the food in and covered him up. He’d have to ask later considering the fact that it was currently 3am and everyone would most likely be asleep, he could at least use the time awake to plan out what to do. He was a spiteful person sometimes and being threatened made him want to fuck up the job on purpose but the risk was too high at the same time. It’d be nice to talk to someone about it but really there was no one he trusted well enough or that would probably even care to help.  
Noiz ended up spending another 2 hours awake just looking up info on his target, damn the person had really pissed off a lot of people, he was a bit impressed. The once dark room was lit up by bright blue and eyes darted between multiple screens as he tried to take in and memorize all the information that he could, not really caring that he was likely straining his eyes from the contrast between bright and dark, he couldn’t feel it anyway so why care and he had more important things on his mind like how to kidnap this person. Noiz didn't stop looking link after link until his stomach was rumbling loud enough to aggravate him and disrupt the peace he had going of only clicks and tapping to fill the room so the blond took a break to eat. He had to admit, the food was good even if it was cold, but he was still hungry so he started down the stairs, making no move to be quiet while doing so. To his surprise Clear was also awake and humming a soft tune while brushing away any cobweb he saw and less surprising the gas mask was still on. He didn’t seem to have noticed the blond was in the room, odd since his walking was fairly loud but Noiz saw the opportunity to catch the albino and see his face. Being as silent as possible, Noiz scanned the male, what was so important that he needed to cover his face, was he hiding from someone? Disfigured? He need to know or it would gnaw at his mind, fingers already twitching and wanting to do something to alleviate his temptation. Using Clear’s distraction he leaned forward and pulled at the straps, snagging soft hair in the process, and working over buckles until they came undone. A shriek startled him back as the mask slid down but Clear was already clutching the mask to his face as soon as it slipped and ran to his room with the slam of the door, body shaking while he hyperventilated on the other side.  
Noiz was left alone in the kitchen trying to figure out what happened before he heard two sets of heavy footsteps, ones traveling down the stairs near where his room had been and some coming from the first floor as both Mink and Koujaku burst into the room, chests heaving and eyes darting around to look for any enemies but they only saw Noiz standing there looking dumbstruck and staring wide at where Clear used to be. They knew right away that whatever happened was Noiz’s fault.

“That was Clear’s voice… What did you do brat?” 

Koujaku was frustrated and it showed in his low, rough voice that gave away that he had been woken up from a deep sleep, the first he’d had in awhile that hadn’t been filled to the brim with nightmares and all because his boss had decided to fuck around and harass the house keeper. Right away Noiz went back to his uncaring and passive face that made Koujaku want to slap him hard enough that the boy would show true emotion instead of looking like he was bored every second of the day. Clenching his fists and trying not to snap as he watched the blond shrug he felt his irritation grow to dangerously high levels. 

“You had to have done something considering he ran away screaming.” 

“He’s just being emotional, all I did was try to take that lame mask off. I’m his boss so I should be able to do that.” 

Neither noticed Mink had left while they stared each other down, one with anger and the other with boredom. Koujaku couldn’t understand how the blond not only blew off upsetting Clear but assumed he had the right to treat another person like that. 

“You better go apologize to him later today, and do it properly.” 

“Or what, I’ll get grounded? I could just have you fired and then what do you plan on doing without a job or money?”

Noiz grinned as he hit his checkmate, the fire in the older man's eyes spread through his face, he had to admit the other was fairly attractive when angry but it was his reactions that he wanted most. He was sick of being bossed around and he wanted to make it as clear as possible that he was the boss now and he held the power, he wanted to see others experience the frustration he went through but Koujaku was different. Instead of giving in and accepting his position, the raven haired male took a deep breath through his nose and grabbed the blond’s collar fist pulled back ready to punched Noiz in the face. It would be the second time in 24 hours that he had hit his boss and it wasn’t until he saw the amusement in the other’s eyes that it dawned on him how bad the situation was and how close he really was to getting possibly fired. With a scoff Koujaku shoved him away and watched the boy try to not stumble. 

“Behave yourself brat, if you keep this up no one will ever care for a piece of shit like you.”

Koujaku’s voice held as much venom as he could muster and for the first time his eyes showed pity and disappointment. The look on Noiz’s face dropped from being smug to looking pissed off and he shouldered the older male out of the way as he stormed to the door. 

“Like I care what you think.”

“Where do you think you are going?”

“I’m just going for a walk so calm down and go to bed old man.”

He didn’t understand why those words would hurt so much to hear, sure he always knew it was true and he’d been called a monster by staff at home but being told that by practically a stranger was another beast itself. Was it that obvious? A strong hand wrapped itself around his arm, squeezing hard enough for him to tell it was there and tried to pull him back. 

“It’s nearly 4am, you aren’t going anywhere, not alone at least.”

Noiz wheeled around and yanked his arm free.

“I’m trying to get away from you so why would I want you around me when I leave?”

The older male let out a tired sigh, the blond was such a kid, and like a kid he could be tricked. 

“Fine, go ahead, just don’t get hurt.”

“Like you would care if I got hurt, as long as I don’t die what does it matter to you?” 

Frowning, Koujaku took a good look at him and once again saw a child putting on an act.

“Just because you’re a brat doesn’t mean I want you injured, you’re just a kid who needs someone to watch over them.”

What he thought would pacify the younger male earned him a sneer and the slam of the door throwing him for a loop.

As soon as Noiz closed the door he rolled his lip piercing between his teeth, flustered at the comment. Partly because he was called a kid and the sincere look on Koujaku’s face when he said that he didn’t want Noiz hurt, it didn’t affect anyone if he got hurt as long as he was still alive in the end so why care. He pushed forward and walked towards one of the alleys to clear his mind, he wasn’t a helpless kid needing a guardian, he was a grown adult who could handle himself and he would prove it by taking down the first group of people he saw that were in a gang.

Koujaku rubbed his temples and sighed, the fucking brat left in his damn tank top and shorts in the cold night, this kinda thing is why he had to take care of the blond. He slipped on his striped dark blue yukata, looking out of the window until he saw the shorter man's figure disappear into the dark of the night. Koujaku quietly opened the door then and slipped outside. One thing no one ever told Noiz was the fact he had a tracking device in him and both him and Mink were able to find him no matter where he went. It was hard though between all the twists and turns that made him feel like he was in some hell labyrinth or urine, blood and druggies. He could count the amount of bodies slumped over on both hands multiple times over, some in groups, others with needles and other suspicious stuff surrounding them. He hoped Noiz didn’t end up around the kind like the one shooting heroin right in the middle of the street. Luckily though he was brought past them, but unluckily the new area was notorious for it’s criminals and brutal fights that would often lead to murder, he wondered why on earth would Noiz go here, did he have a death wish? The dot stopped around the corner and stayed that way for a few minutes making Koujaku walk faster, this kid really was an idiot, he had a bad feeling settled in his gut. 

Noiz felt like he found the perfect people, three people standing together laughing darkly with malicious grins on their face and he was sure they were a part of the new gang bug bomb. One or two send a look Noiz’s way as he strutted over but they all stopped when the blond stood in front of them and smirked. 

“You’re from that lame ass group right? Bug ass or something? You guys look stupid enough to join a gang like that.”

He didn’t even get a chance to say more before he was sucker punched in the face and stumbled backwards until he hit the front of another male who had circled around him. These people meant business. He expected some kind of remark or comment to give him time to swing first. Strong arms wrapped around and held onto him, while Noiz tossed back a few elbows it didn’t get him free, instead the arms pinned his own arms to his sides while the two surrounded him. With his arms bound all he could do was kick at them, if his hands were free he could at least use some of the knockout moves he’d been taught and win quickly… maybe, these people were stronger than past sparing companions. 

“And who are you punk? Some little kid with a face full of metal trying to prove himself? Yeah well we’ll prove what a little bitch you are.” 

Before Noiz could react or say anything in turn, another fist crushed his nose and then one sunk into his stomach, next was a kick to his sides that had his body crumpling. Even he knew if it weren’t for the fact he couldn’t feel, it would be debilitating judging by the way his body was trying to curl up and stop the hits. The tallest grabbed Noiz’s chin and wretched it up to stare into his eyes looking for signs of pain or tears but when he saw none, his face twisted in anger and repeatedly punched the young blond hard in the ribs until Noiz was gasping for air and struggling to draw oxygen into his lungs, he hoped one wasn’t punctured but it was hard for him to tell. 

“He isn’t begging us to stop… either you are a fucking masochist or you must be pretty tough.”

“More than one way to break someone.”

“Yeah! Let’s see who can make him beg first.”

“Hey… Is it even possible to break a masochist?” 

“Everyone can be broken idiot.”

The last person to talk unbuckled his jeans with a sadistic grin and walked over to Noiz. The men continued talking but their voices blended together and he no longer could tell who was saying what through the ringing in his ears. Panic filling his body when rough fingers forced their way into his mouth and wretched his jaw open. Someone pulled a dirty cloth out of their pocket and shoved it in Noiz’s mouth before covering it with his hand. It tasted like motorcycle oil and burned his nostrils, now barely any air was getting through as his saliva build up and was absorbed by the handkerchief causing it to swell up a bit. By the time stars danced in front of his drooping eyes, he knew he went too far. How ironic that he actually wished Koujaku was with him now. His plain tank top was ripped open leaving him in just his tight sleeping shorts and the shorter thug whistled at the deep purple bruises that were already forming against the pale skin. This wasn’t a situation he was forced to deal with back in Germany, his father probably figured Noiz wasn’t even reckless enough to not only get into a group fight but with no weapons or backup. The sound of fabric tearing again filled the alley as Noiz lost the last bit of clothing was replaced with more laughter.

“Fucking shit it’s pierced!” 

“Wouldn’t that’ve hurt... He really does like pain I guess.” 

\---

Koujaku turned the corner in time to see three men holding Noiz down, feeling his up and running their hands down his chest digging fingers into dark marks and laughing to themselves when the body twitched under them. He knew the blond was an idiot but he didn’t think he’d do something so dangerous just because he was angry. The one with his arms wrapped around Noiz was the first one Koujaku targeted, slamming his body into the stranger and knocking him to the ground hearing Noiz drop as well. He grabbed the short black bangs of the male and slammed the back of the man’s head hard against the ground and saw the eyes roll up as the man blacked out. The other two jumped in surprise, taking a moment to stare at their bleeding friend before confusion turned to anger and they rushed Koujaku, the tall one on his left side and the thinner one on his right. He prepared himself to fight only to see the tall one go down, Noiz grabbing the man’s leg and crawling over him, repeating the action of smashing the tall man’s face on the ground, though he did it repeatedly until the other stopped struggling and Noiz sat up, spitting the saliva covered cloth onto the male. It made it easy to take out the last guy without needing to look out for a second person, the handle of his sword against the thin man’s temple took him out in a crumpled heap.

Three unconscious bodies laid around Koujaku and Noiz, the youngest refusing to make eye contact as he was stared down and focused on trying to take in oxygen. The humiliation of being called a kid earlier was nothing compared to this, being found naked and beat half conscious after boasting about how he could handle himself. His face was beet red, frustrated tears trying to build up but he held them back enough that the other didn’t see, or at least didn’t comment on it. While Koujaku wanted to lecture the German, his older brother feelings kicked in at the sight of the bloody and bruised blond and he pulled off his yukata to wrap around Noiz’s shoulders as he helped him to his feet. 

“Walking isn’t going to work is it?” Koujaku mumbled as he looked over the shorter male and turned around to let him climb on his back. “I’ll carry you, you don’t look like you weigh much anyway.” 

 

It was hard to even breath but Noiz got up and tried to walk. Moving slow and nearly tumbling over multiple times, Koujaku followed silently, or at least until the blond finally did fall on his face. It would have been funny in any other situation but at the moment he just felt pity for the young male, it was a bit surprising to him that he didn’t find it entertaining seeing Noiz struggle but he couldn’t help wanting to pick the other up and comfort him like he’d done so often for Aoba when they were kids. Noiz was still a kid after all to him. 

“This isn’t going to work Noiz, just put your stupid pride away for once and let me help you.”

It was frustrating watching Noiz continue and push himself when there was no way he could do it, stubborn little brat… The blond refused to talk, moving to at least kneel so he wasn’t laying down. The older male groaned, how could one person be so aggravating? 

“That’s it you little shit, either you climb on my back or I’m carrying you bridal style.”

Still keeping his mouth firmly shut, Noiz stood up and at least wrapped his arms around Koujaku’s neck. Koujaku responded by holding his thighs and lifting his up on his back.

“See that wasn’t so hard now was it?” 

“...Just go home.” 

The blond’s voice was so croaky and raw he was starting to think maybe Noiz wasn’t talking cause it hurt rather than just ignoring him. The walk was silent when Koujaku finally started walking, not even half way back he felt Noiz lay his head down on his shoulder and go still but the breath on his neck at least told him the other was still alive. Sneaking a glance, Koujaku once again decided to admire the fact that Noiz could cute, he definitely liked him better when he was sleeping and not being a little shit.

\----

No one else bothered them luckily and they got home safely, though opening the door was difficult without waking Noiz up but it needed to be done and the movement of Koujaku unlocking and entering the house slightly roused the blond. What really woke up the German was Clear rushing up and talking too fast to understand as he fretted over Noiz, hands lightly assessing the bruises and scrapes as his voice rose every time he saw the discolored skin.

“Don’t worry Clear I can take care of him.” 

“Are you sure Koujaku-san? I thought you two didn’t-”

“It’s fine.” 

Before taking Noiz into the bathroom, the bodyguard gently patted Clear’s head and got a hum in response. The pale man was really very sweet.

Noiz was looking around the bright bathroom squinting and trying to remember what was going on as his sleepy brain pieced together the earlier events and his face reddened again. As soon as he was set down he was trying to get away back to his room only to be blocked by Koujaku’s arm.

“You’re wounds need to get clean.”

“They’ll heal on their own, don’t be so paranoid. Like you can even stop me.” 

Koujaku sighed and sat on a chair, grabbing Noiz and dragging him onto his lap, ignoring the protests and curse words thrown at him. It felt weird having the blond straddling him, he could feel the cold pale skin on his legs even through the thin yukata Noiz was still wearing and the shorter male was still squirming and trying to escape. It took a moment more for Koujaku to realize what felt so strange about it and he felt his cheeks blush as certain parts warmed up too from the movement. Grabbing Noiz’s thighs hard briefly on instinct, he tried to remedy the situation by switching and putting Noiz on the counter standing between the blond’s legs so he couldn’t run. At least this way his groin was hid by the counter. 

“Stay still so I can at least get the cuts and check your ribs and lungs.”

The blond glared at him but stopped moving as much giving Koujaku the chance to rub ointment on various wounds. Next was the internal damage. Opening the yukata some the dark haired man put his ear to Noiz’s chest.

“Breathe in. Now out. Now in. Out.”

He was glad Noiz listened and felt better when nothing sounded off. Sending Noiz away he took a deep breath himself. All the movement on his lap had gotten him a bit excited and he definitely felt shame in getting turned on by someone so much younger. Koujaku waited a moment until he heard footsteps in the upper floor and carefully pulled down his pants to free his half erect dick quietly moaning as he started stroking it to hardness. Rubbing his thumb over the tip and down along the vein, he spread pre-cum down his thick shaft before making a fist and thrusting into it. Usually his thoughts were beautiful super model like women, and he wouldn’t admit it but sometimes his old friend which he didn’t count since the other had long hair. This time though Koujaku kept thinking about how nice Noiz looked with his lips parted and imagined shoving his dick past them and roughly fucking his face to shut him up and watch that normally smug look disappear. Koujaku bit his lip hard as he came with a shudder and as soon as he snapped back to attention he washed his hands quickly and tried to leave. It was going well until he took three steps out of the door and bumped into Clear who was just as red as he was.

“Sorry Koujaku-san! I-I was on my way to use the bathroom, I didn’t hear anything I swear!” 

Clear ran into the bathroom covering his mask even if it did nothing, if anything Koujaku felt he should be the hiding in shame. There was no way it could get any worse, and he practically ran up the stairs and into bed before the universe could prove him wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind Noiz never was in a gang before or dealt with street fights like in the game so he isn't as good with fighting!


	4. 4

The blond woke up slowly, trying to rise but finding his body wasn’t willing to just yet. It took a few minutes before Noiz could sit up, body feeling like it was full of lead. He equated it to the blows to his ribs and stomach from yesterday, it must have hurt his body worse than he thought. Maybe it would be best to have Clear check it out after all. Noiz knew Clear could take care of people, it was in his records that he watched over an elderly man for years and had knowledge in cooking, cleaning, even treating all kinds of colds and injury. His father would have said Clear would make the perfect mafia wife, if not for the fact his father believed only men and women should get married. Maybe he could fluster Clear by pointing that out, it’d be funny seeing the other get embarrassed. Closing his eyes tight, Noiz grimaced. Speaking of humiliation, he wasn’t sure how he was going to face his bodyguard after last night. It didn’t help that for some reason it made him flush thinking about the fact the older male took the time to actually clean all his wounds when he could have just let him go off on his own, even back at home his caretakers rarely checked on him or his injuries. He could have given him to Clear, and why would he give his yukata to him, or even save him really. Noiz tried to push the growing thoughts out of his mind, Koujaku was supposed to do this stuff or risk being fired, nothing more. Before he could start rethinking everything Noiz fully got off his bed and made his way downstairs in hopes that Clear had food prepared.

Koujaku barely got a pinch of sleep, he ended up jacking off a second time before finally passing out, at least he didn’t have any nightmares. Damn brat, this only happened because it’d been so long without having a partner that the blond wiggling in his lap caused an accidental boner. Luckily he was able to hide it, Noiz wouldn’t have let him live it down if he had noticed it. Clear would be a challenge to deal with but he wasn’t near as bad as the youngest. He felt a bit bad for Clear too, he planned on apologizing at the sure to be awkward breakfast for whatever the albino may have heard. One thing weighed on his mind though, every time he pictured the blond’s face beaten up it made him pause what he was doing and guilt would hit him. Eventually he gave up and thought about some generic model with big breasts and soft lips. 

By the time Noiz got downstairs Koujaku was setting the table and Clear was putting pancakes, bacon and oatmeal with fruit on the plates with his usual hum. Something must have happened though, calculating eyes took in all the signs of anxiety the two showed. Clear’s back was too stiff, and the humming sounded forced and fake. Koujaku on the other hand was twirling the ends of his soft hair and rubbing strands between his fingers. It put Noiz at a standpoint, he could butt in and start teasing them and demand answers. Though this would be a good opportunity to study signs of discomfort for later use. Sitting down at the table and leaning his chair on the back to legs, Noiz chose the former. 

“So what’s got your panties in a bunch?” 

Koujaku met the blond’s smirk with a glare and willed his face to not show anything or turn red, this was bad. He could lie and say he was telling Clear all about what happened last night to Noiz, but he didn’t want to be mean and humiliate the younger boy farther. He still remembered very clearly how upset Noiz looked last night so instead he spoke through gritted teeth and tried to be the mature one. 

 

“Nothing really, we wer-”

“I was just asking Koujaku-san how you got injured, I was worried last night!”

The German's face went red and his normally bored eyes briefly widened before narrowing into slits and locking onto the oldest male. Koujaku held back a groan, Clear was trying to help and it really was sweet of him to try and remedy the situation but he just made it ten times more complicated. Now he had to explain the awkward tension between himself and Clear without mentioning what happened after Noiz left the bathroom. He had to say something before the blond could get too angry.

“I told Clear you may have a broken rib he should check on but that’s the only thing we talked about, he was over worrying so I told him last night was not as bad as it looked.”

Noiz glanced over at the albino waiting for the other to confirm if what Koujaku said was true. Luckily Clear caught on and nodded cheerfully. He still had his suspicions but if he pushed it Clear might actually ask about the events.

“Yup! I was so scared but Koujaku assured me it was all fine except maybe a rib. Nothing hurts does it?” 

The room went quiet as both Noiz and Koujaku stared at the white haired male, he sounded so sincere that Noiz was trying to hold in a snicker and Koujaku looked away to put his head in his hands, chest and stomach twitching from laughing.

“Did I say something bad Koujaku-san? I didn’t mean to! It was just a normal question regarding Noiz-san’s health. I’m worried he is in pain!”

“Trust me Clear, nothing hurts, at all.” 

“I’m glad!” 

Koujaku made a mental note to have a talk with Clear later, he was glad Noiz was finding this to be funny instead of being insulted. The air still kept a tense fog as they started eating, but no one talked at that point until all the food was gone and Clear left to clean everything up. The blond attempted to leave too but Koujaku pulled him aside. 

“We gotta check your injuries again and make sure everything is okay.” 

Really he should have checked Noiz for a concussion before letting him sleep and he chided himself about it, that was careless on his part. Noiz almost looked offended at the comment and he held back a sigh, this would probably be just as bad as last night.

“You already cleaned the cuts yesterday, why would you do it again today? It’s just a waste of time.”

“It could get infected brat, don’t you know you need to monitor your health everyday?” The face Noiz gave him said it all. “Well from now on I’ll take care of any injuries you get.” 

Thinking about that, did the blond even take care of his new piercings? They were not even a few days old and Noiz apparently didn’t care what happened to his body. 

“We gotta check your piercings too, meet me in the bathroom.”

Before Koujaku could leave he heard a snicker and pinched his eyes closed. That tone meant Noiz was going to say something teasing or make fun of him.

“What wanna see my dick that badly? You could just say you want me naked instead of making up bullshit excuses.”

Yup, there it was, another stupid comment from the blond. 

“Can’t you accept people want to help you without getting in your pants?”

“I know people don’t just do it for sex, sometimes they are after money or favors.” 

Koujaku didn’t say anything else, he didn’t know what to say so instead he just pulled Noiz with him into the bathroom and for once the younger behaved. This time Koujaku didn’t have to hold the blond down, Noiz walked in and went right to taking his clothes off, tossing them on the ground without any care like the little brat he was.  
Noiz on the other hand was too confused to keep protesting as he tried to think of what Koujaku was after, obeying orders and sitting on the sink counter as soon as he stripped down, ankles crossed and leaning back slightly. He had a bored expression while he watched Koujaku like a hawk as he picked out various things from the cupboard, most of the stuff he didn’t recognize. First Koujaku had him lean back and re-check his breathing until he seemed satisfied with the results. 

“I doubt you broke any ribs, that is good news.” 

Saline water and ointments were slathered on any cut or scrape, surprisingly to Noiz the other was gently, or gentle enough that he couldn’t feel it. The caretakers back in Germany were pretty harsh and fast, not taking their time like the older male was.

“I’m gonna check your piercings now, I think your belly button one is infected and swollen. It shouldn’t still be red this long after.” 

Noiz shivered slightly when the other carefully ran his thumb over the metal in a small circle before furrowing his eyebrows. 

“The surrounding area is hot, hold still and let me get some antibiotic gel for it.”

Looking down at his own stomach, Noiz rolled the piercing around, he knew there was swelling but it was a mix of not knowing and not really caring about it so he’d left it be. Same with one of his ears, he might as well tell Koujaku about that too. Luckily it was only those two.

“I think something is up with my ear too.” 

He heard Koujaku sigh before walking back with a small bottle in his hand. 

“Have you bothered to even disinfect any of your piercings?”

“Yeah, the first day I got them.”

Koujaku was sure that this kid was gonna be the death of him as he uncapped the bottle and poured a dollop on his palm using his other pointer finger to scoop some and apply it to the various piercings. Well until he got to the ones on the blond’s dick.

“You can take of those yourself.”

“What if I don’t wanna, does that mean you’ll do it for me? Since you seem to be so interested in my health after all.”

He didn’t like the smirk Noiz gave him and his face flushed a bit when said blond uncrossed his legs and opened them a bit. Still his eyes were drawn down to the shiny metal studding his dick. Perverted, cocky little shit thinking he’s so slick.

“Maybe when you grow up a bit and stop acting like a little kid. And maybe grow some body hair.” 

Flicking the Germany's nose, Koujaku snickered as the other flinched back and scrunched his face up. Apparently it got the indignant reaction he wanted. 

“I’m blond so it doesn’t show, jerk.” 

“Sure, whatever you say brat.” 

He heard Noiz scoff before he left the room, hopefully he embarrassed the other enough to keep any teasing at bay for a little bit. Quickly remembering the days plan, Koujaku knocked on the door to get the blond’s attention.

“Get dressed soon, we need to go and get some stuff.”  
Ignoring the muffled questions the younger male was asking through the door, Koujaku left to sit on the couch and watch t.v. Unlike the blond he was already wearing in a dark red yukata when he went down for food.

Coming down a few minutes later, Noiz was finally dressed in baggy jeans and a bright green tank top. 

“So what is it old man? Gotta pick up stuff for your old joints?” 

Koujaku felt his eyebrow twitch at the smug tone, standing up fast and hissed through his teeth. 

“We need to pick up a new coil for me, now let's leave before I beat your ass.”

Rolling his eyes, Noiz did follow him out the door. After being silent for a few blocks away Noiz finally talked.

“So why do we even need to go together?” Noiz gave Koujaku a snarky grin. “Aww, do you wanna have matching coils and straps? How cute old man, but can you even figure out how to use them?”

It took all Koujaku had to not pin the blond down and kick his butt. 

“After last night I think it would be good for us to have a way to talk right away in case anything happens, if you get lost then you can call me and I’ll be right there.” 

The tracking device in Noiz would solve that issue really but he couldn’t let the younger male know about it and it would be very suspicious to always be able to find him with no help. 

“And you didn’t have one before? Damn you are old.” 

The older male scoffed. 

“I have a coil, but I haven’t had the service switched and I lost my charger at the airport.” 

It was a blatant lie, he never really needed a coil before since he preferred to talk in person. But Noiz didn’t seem like the talk in person type.

\-------------------------------------

“So what was Germany like exactly?” 

Koujaku wanted to try and make small talk while they shopped around, or really it was him mainly leaving the electronic picking to the tech savvy blonde. Also it would be nice to know more about the person he was supposed to guard the life of. 

“Why’s it matter to you old man?”

Getting a blank look from the blond, the only emotion Koujaku could see was confusion and even then it was well hidden, barely visible in deep emerald eyes. Was it really that strange to Noiz to be asked questions about himself?

“I’m trying to get to know you.” He barely resisted calling Noiz a brat. “If you don’t want to talk about it we could talk about hobbies you like.” 

Noiz stayed quiet and picked up a newer coil with too many features for the older man to ever remember, this time short eyebrows pinched together as he thought hard about koujaku’s question.

“... I don’t know, I guess electronics.” 

It was one of the few things he got to do during his childhood, instead of being allowed out to play or socialize, he was given video games. After getting bored of those he learned how to take apart and rebuild any consoles when they broke or got too messed up. That was a hobby wasn't it? He didn’t hate it at least.

Koujaku held back a frown at the blond’s tone, he didn’t want to discourage Noiz from talking by making a face. It sounded like he didn’t even know what he liked though. How could a 19 year old not even know what they like. 

“You guess?” 

Shrugging in response, Noiz just continued staring at the phones and didn’t spare even a look to the older male, he didn’t want to see Koujaku’s reactions to what he was saying. He knew he was strange for not liking stuff or having interests and hobbies like other people. He didn’t need to be reminded that he wasn’t normal.

“Well I don’t do much stuff so I have nothing to base my hobbies off of.”

Koujaku let out soft sigh and -. 

“Was it really that bad, didn’t they let you do stuff?”

“Nope. I wasn’t allowed out of my room till I was 15.”

Koujaku almost wished he didn’t ask when he got that answer, it made his heart heavy to hear that someone went through something like that, even if it was the brat. To lose so much of his life to solitude and silence, years he could never get back... Koujaku couldn’t think of anything to say but Noiz seemed fine with it as he compared data usage. Soon enough the younger male finally made a decision and handed Koujaku a plain black phone that at least looked less complicated than the blond owned. While he went to go to the front of the store he saw Noiz walk over to the accessory aisle and he hung back to see what the kid was up to. To the older man’s shock Noiz was turning over a small and very fluffy bunny charm, it was almost endearing how intently he was looking at it like he was a little kid. Noiz noticed him after a moment and set the toy down, storming over and grabbing Koujaku’s sleeve to drag him to the counter. 

“Did you forget what you were supposed to do old man? Whatever, I’ll be outside so hurry up this time.” 

Noiz had a faint blush though from being caught staring at the little plushie by the older male. Walking fast outside, Noiz leaned against the shop front and pulled up one of his games to distract himself. An idea did come to mind when he played a character infiltrating a building and shooting enemies while dressed in a tuxedo, while they were out they should maybe get some suits for themselves since he left his in Germany. Aka he hated it and hid it under the bed before he left. 

As soon as the blond was out of sight, Koujaku grabbed the tiny bunny and put it on the counter with the phone. He excused this behavior by telling himself he was just going to use it to make fun of Noiz later. Rolling his eyes, the first thing he saw when he left was the kid playing on one of his games.

“Can’t you go a few minutes without technology brat?”

He earned a glare in turn as Noiz flipped his game closed, Koujaku noticed he didn’t save while slipping it into his pocket.

“Didn’t know if your dementia would kick in after that long wait just to get you to the counter.”

Knowing he couldn’t just admit that he had been watching the blond earlier, he just scoffed at the comment and brushed it off by changing the subject.

“Anything you need to do while we are out?”

Without a word Noiz took the phone out of the bag, ignoring Koujaku’s questions as he added his own number. He finally talked after handing it back. 

“We need to get suits, you can’t just wear robes everywhere.” 

Noiz made a face when saying the last part and made a show of looking over the older man’s body. 

\-------

Neither really knew the way around the town yet but Koujaku watched Noiz click away on his phone and followed where he went. Since he wasn’t one to use a phone much it was kinda impressive seeing how easy the blond made it look and soon enough they were right in front of a fancy store. Giant glass windows almost as big as the building showed of rows and rows of suits in different colors. Tacky colors mainly, Koujaku cringed as they went inside, he was sure he’d seen a yellow paisley suit hidden in the sea of clothes. It must have been a newer shop catering to the younger generation. Before either could get a good look around a man was already strutting over with a huge grin.

“Hello sirs, how may I assist you today?”

While Koujaku opened his mouth to politely decline, Noiz beat him to it.

“Nope, go away.”

Both Koujaku and the worker’s eyes widened, the dark haired male turning and apologizing for Noiz’s rudeness as the kid wandered off to look himself. 

Noiz didn’t really care that he was being impolite and set his eyes to look for any dark red or black suits, they seemed like good colors for the older man. After a few rows he grabbed a maroon suit and two black ones, one for him and one for Koujaku. He was about to search for Koujaku when he heard his name being yelled and went in that direction. 

“Hey old man, try these on.”

He tossed the suits to Koujaku and went to get the employee to measure and tailor the suits to them. Koujaku let out a huff and went into the room. It took way too long to get measured in Koujaku’s opinion but when he looked in the mirror he was surprised at how the suit fit him so well. He must not have been the only one to think that because when he left the stall and saw Noiz, the blond’s face flushed. It felt satisfying watching the teen look so flustered. After a moment of staring Noiz led him to the checkout and got their items rung up, Koujaku’s mouth almost dropped when he saw the price and he pulled Noiz close to him.

“I can’t afford this!”

He couldn’t believe the little brat would take him to such an expensive place. To his surprise Noiz dropped a tight wad of cash on the counter and told the cashier it covered both of them. That was actually pretty nice of the kid and Koujaku muttered a thanks.

\---------

After getting home the two went ended up in the workout room, the blond going right on his phone and Koujaku found some weights, he’d have to update the gym equipment to keep in shape but it would work for the time being. To his slight annoyance the blond followed him into the room, staring so intently at his phone that Koujaku was surprised he didn’t faceplant. 

Eventually Noiz looked up all there was to know about his late night heist and it left him with nothing to do at the moment but watch the older man work out, by now he’d already taken off his shirt and was doing pushups. It left the blond slightly amazed as Koujaku’s back muscles strained and tightened, showing off how toned and sculpted he really was. His dick twitched in his pants as the other sat up, giving Noiz a good look at his abs and chest, sure his robe showed a bit of his body usually but seeing Koujaku fully shirtless left the blond breathless. Cursing under his breath as he realized he might have a slight muscle kink, his starring must have been obvious because the older male smirked.

“Done on your phone already? Surprised you stayed. Or maybe you plan on using your phones to take pics of me?” 

Noiz jumped slightly, the room that was once filled with panting grew louder as Koujaku chuckled at the blond’s shock. 

“Just figured you’d probably have a heart attack if left alone.”  
His face was tinted pink and he looked away with a scowl, annoyed that he was being teased. “Besides I had to look up information for a job I have tomorrow.”

The words cause Koujaku to sit up quickly and nearly drop the weights, face turning red as he shouted. 

“What? When did you plan on telling me?!”  
He was supposed to be kept up to date on anything Noiz did that could be considered dangerous. Why did he have to be stuck with such an irresponsible kid? 

“Calm down old man, it’ll be easy and bring in a lot of money. I’m gonna go to a meeting and blackmail one of the business men.” 

“And what if you get caught extorting someone?”

Noiz made an act of rolling his eyes. 

“I won’t, besides the info will ruin him if it gets out so there is no way he’ll stand up for himself.”

“I’m going too.”

Noiz snorted. 

“And how do you plan on helping? You’d be as useful as a bull in a China shop. Just stay home and try not to have a heart attack.”

With that Noiz stood up and went to his room to prepare, ignoring the fact Koujaku was fuming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is http://bottom-bunny-boy.tumblr.com/ if anyone wants to send in prompts or fanfic ideas, or just talk!


End file.
